


Dark Chocolate

by for2dblacked



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, BBC, Big black cock, Blacked, Extremely Underage, Gangbang, Multi, Oral Sex, Twerking, handjob, interracial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for2dblacked/pseuds/for2dblacked
Summary: Vanellope von Schweetz needs money. And fast. After overhearing a few chocolate miners mention coins, she decides to get in on the action, no matter what.
Kudos: 14





	Dark Chocolate

Long before she reclaimed her rightful place as the “President” of Sugar Rush, Vanellope von Schweetz was in a bind.

The little girl wanted nothing more than to race like everyone else. She often said that racing was “in her code,” though none of the game’s denizens believed her. To them, this was just plain ridiculous. Everyone knew that little Vanellope was a glitch, which meant that she couldn’t race. As decreed by King Candy.

Unaware of who she truly was, the entire population turned against her. But that did not deter the young girl. Because while she was not an official racer in Sugar Rush, she could become one. All she had to do was win just one single race, and she would be added to the game’s race roster as an avatar. Then, boys and girls of all ages would be able to pick her as a character.

But there was a problem: Vanellope von Schweetz was flat broke.

As a glitch, Vanellope wasn’t able to make money the same way the other racers could. They were already part of the race roster, which was the best way to make gold coins. But the little princess didn’t have that luxury.

She had tried several unconventional methods to make money. All of which failed. There was one time when she tried to sell premium caramel on the black licorice market, but it was quickly discovered that it was just melted down Werther’s Originals. Another time, she was caught panhandling to audience members at Sugar Rush Speedway.

It seemed as if the game was rigged against her by design. Even if she wasn’t looked down upon by everyone around her, there were practically no ways to earn coins.

Or, at least that’s what she thought.

One late afternoon, Vanellope was lazing around Candy Cane Forest as she usually did. The girl dangled from a single-striped branch, dreaming up new coin-making schemes, when she faintly overheard a conversation between a group of people down below. The forest was the best place for discreet meetings. At least, it usually was. Vanellope, hoping to see what they were talking about, stealthily hopped down the length of the tree. Quietly from colorful branch to colorful branch, until she was just out of sight but still within earshot.

The group consisted of three large, dark chocolate men, most likely miners coming home after a long day working in underground. They discussed only in faint whispers, but Vanellope made out a few key words and phrases that piqued her interest: “coins,” “racer,” “girl,” “tonight,” “fungeon.” We’re they planning some sort of raid on King Candy’s Castle? How were the girl racers involved? Is that how everyone already on the roster got their coins?

Vanellope, desperate to become a racer, had to know. She swung down, landing right beside the trio, startling them.

“Hi, misters!” she sweetly spoke. “What’re your names?”

The three chocolate men silently towered over the little 9-year-old girl. Unfazed by their non-response, Vanellope continued.

“So, what’re you guys up to? Planning a little special something-something?”

Again, no response. The three began to walk closer, casting a longer, darker shadow over the girl. The young von Schweetz, though frightened, was determined to find out what coins the group was talking about.

“W-well,” Vanellope stammered, then regaining composure, “whatever it is you’re talking about, I want in!”

The chocolate men stopped their forward march, looking at each other. Vanellope internally sighed a breath of relief. She had heard rumors about the darker candies around Sugar Rush, like how they would steal coins from innocent citizens or steal parts from the Kart Bakery late at night. So, whatever they were planning, she wanted a piece of that action. She didn’t care what it would take.

Lost in her daydreams, one of the miners whispered to the two behind him in an authoritative tone. Both nodded, and slowly lumbered past the girl. Vanellope, waking herself from her fantasy, tried to stop the two from leaving.

“Hey! Where’re you guys goi-”

But before the girl could follow the two, the lone miner placed his large, rough hand beneath her chin, turning her head gently to face him. The glitch jumped a bit at the warm sensation, before looking up at the dark chocolate man above her. She hadn’t really paid much attention to the man’s looks before, but the man was genuinely handsome. An intense gaze coated the man’s face, slightly dirty from a long day’s work. Kneeling down, the two now at eye level, the chocolate man began tracing Vanellope’s bottom lip with his thumb. The girl stood silently, unsure of what was happening. The man then brushed her rosy cheeks with his finger, before handing Vanellope a piece of paper and quietly standing back up. The usually chatty little girl, blushing brightly, couldn’t find any words to say.

After recuperating from the shock, Vanellope looked down at the folded paper she was handed. Cautiously, she opened it, revealing only a few short, puzzling sentences: “2NITE @ 10, AFTER HOURS. FUNGEON, ROOM 436. WEAR LITE. PAYMENT L8R.”

She was confused about the “WEAR LITE” part. Maybe they meant lighter than her usual mint-green hoodie? Whatever, that didn’t really matter. What did matter was that she had done it: an invitation! A cryptic invitation, but an invitation nonetheless! She was one step closer to becoming a playable character. All she had to do was show up at the fungeon at King Candy’s Castle tonight, and she would have her coins.

That night, while preparing for the “raid” on King Candy’s Castle, Vanellope realized she didn’t really have a complete wardrobe. Years as an outcast had made multiple sets of clothes unnecessary. All she had was a few hoodies, a couple pairs of mismatched stockings, some scrunchies, and an ill-fitting swimsuit.

“Well… a swimsuit’s light, right?” pondered the glitch. “Oh well! It’ll have to do.”

Putting the tiny bathing suit top and bottom on, it became clear that they barely covered anything. The suit clung tightly to Vanellope’s chubby young body. It had been a while since the girl even had an excuse to wear her swimwear, and it was obvious that it was a touch too small for her now. But she didn’t have much of a choice. She threw on a hoodie, grabbed her invite, and headed out the door.

Sneaking into the castle was no problem for Vanellope. The agile girl scaled the walls that surrounded the palace with relative ease, putting the practice she had with climbing peppermint trees in Candy Cane Forest. After reaching the top, she took a deep breath in and closed her eyes. The few brief moments of silence were quickly undercut by furious footsteps and a stunning leap of faith towards the castle walls. In an instant, the girl’s body was enveloped by glitched pixels, which allowed her to phase through the walls of white shortbread.

Landing unsteadily on her feet, Vanellope thanked the great game director in the sky that she had made it.

“N-no problem-o.” huffed the relieved girl.

With only 5 minutes till the scheduled time on the invite, she began darting up and down the grand halls of King Candy’s castle, feverishly looking for an entrance to the fungeon. Passing candy-coated door after candy-coated door, until she came across a dark archway, with a large, flashy “Welcome to the Fungeon” sign conveniently above it.

“I guess this must be the place...” Vanellope said snidely to herself.

The glitch prepared herself both physically and mentally. The truth was, she was still not sure what exactly was going on tonight in the fungeon. The invite didn’t say much of anything, except where and when everything was going down. For all she knew, this could be a trap to capture her. Or maybe even worse.

Vanellope shook off these doubts. While she did regret not putting more thought into this, the mere thought of finally getting to race was too tantalizing. She fixed herself put a bit, tidying her hair a touch, as well as pulling down her loose hoodie in an attempt to cover her more… private areas. One of the many clocks in the large hall chimed: 10 o’clock had arrived. She made her way inside, soon completely cloaked by the shadows.

The fungeon was eerily quiet at the enterance. It seemed like there was no one around; not didn’t even seem to be a prisoner in sight. 

“We must not get many criminals here,” the girl deduced. “Maybe those big chocolate guys found out and stowed some coins away here. Ooo! O-or maybe there’s like a… secret chest or something!”

The more Vanellope’s mind raced with the possibilities, the more her anxiety melted away.

As she walked deeper into the fungeon, the silence was broken by the sounds of light chatter. The anti-glitch room was just up ahead. The entrance was a large chocolate door, sporting a large keyhole in the middle. Better yet, there seemed to be light and some faint noise coming from within. She was just in time! Vanellope smiled and began running a bit faster towards the door. A part of her wanted to burst in right then and there, but she stopped herself. She was invited to what seemed to be a secret gathering of coin hunters. Secrecy was key. 

Gently pushing the unlocked entrance, Vanellope gazed into the anti-glitch room for the first time. Inside were two of the three chocolate miners from earlier, talking nonchalantly. It was an oddly plain room, aside from with gray walls decorated with strange, circus-themed paraphernalia and odd phrases. Immediately to her left was a large sign blazoned with the words “someone’s been naughty,” while another read “bad girl.” Why would a jail cell be set up with a female prisoner in mind?...

The child came to a startling realization. It was just as she had feared: this anti-glitch room was built to house her! And these miners must be in cahoots with King Candy!

Before she could even turn to run, one of the chocolate men closed the door behind her. Vanellope jumped, causing her to glitch out a bit. All three of the chocolate miners from earlier were here. And she was completely trapped. Panicked, the little girl wasted no time and began to go on the offensive.

“N-now listen here,” the glitch said in her sternest voice. “you better not get any closer!”

The two chocolate men in front of her men looked at each other confused, before walking towards the girl. The dark chocolate man behind her was also closing in. Obviously, they weren’t afraid of a baby-faced white girl’s sudden objections. But what could they want instead? 

“I-I’ll tell you what. If you promise to let me go, I’ll… um…” muttered the girl, slowly losing confidence.

Out of options and time, Vanellope blurted out a vague promise to the three.

“I’ll… do whatever you want for free!” Vanellope exclaimed, as pulled out her invitation from the front pocket of her hoodie. “The invite said “PAY-MENT L-EIGHT-ER,” but I don’t need payment haha! Coins? Who needs ‘em, am I right?”

The three miners stopped in their tracks, looking at each other. They weren’t sure what was going on with the girl, but that wasn’t going to stop them from taking her up on her generous offer.

What should be noted is that these miners, while under the rule of King Candy, were not secret guardsmen or police. Since the room had been vacant for so long, some of the more “entrepreneurial” citizens of Sugar Rush took it upon themselves to make use of it. Some parties, a few birthdays, but most notably as a makeshift sex dungeon.

The young racers of Sugar Rush were in need of coins, while the chocolate working folk needed stress relief. And this seemed to be a worthwhile enterprise for everyone involved. The green-haired Minty Zaki came to the anti-glitch room last week to earn some coins from a tall chocolate man in dire need of some relief. The week before, red-haired Jubileena Bing-Bing was seen walking out with six or seven chocolate miners, torn leggings, drool on her chin, and a small pouch of coins around her waist.

And here was the glitchy little tomboy Vanellope von Schweetz, completely oblivious to it all. The invitation wasn’t a trap to capture her. It was merely coincidence that the anti-glitch room meant for her was being used. But that small misunderstanding mean that Vanellope had just told these three they could use her for free. No payment necessary. Who could argue with that?

The trio began dressing down in front of the young girl. The straps of their overalls came off one by one, as the denim garments messily falling to the ground. Vanellope shut her eyes tightly, before redundantly covering them with her hands. Now only dressed in their shirts and briefs, the three ebony miners stood silently in front of and behind the girl. The young girl peeked one eye open, only to be greeted with the sight of cotton and two large bulges.

Smiling a nervous smile, Vanellope lowered her hands and looking up at the two men in front of her. Unsure what to do, she found herself unable to speak, unable to move. Finally, she understood. This wasn’t a treasure hunt or a raid on the castle.

These guys… they were going to have their way with her.

How could she possibly get out of this? Her best skill was being a fast-talker, and no amount of quick wit could fix this problem. She was tough for someone her size, but not as tough as three burly chocolate men. Three horny chocolate men, no less. She had never even held hands with a boy. Now there were three of them ready to do much more than that with her. Thoughts and escape plans raced through her mind.

Meanwhile, the chocolate men grew impatient. One of the three, standing in front of the girl, reached his hand behind and began squeezing the girl’s ass. As there was very little in terms of covering except for an oversized hoodie and a swimsuit, an electrifying sensation jolted up the young girl’s spine, causing her to glitch a bit. 

This sudden stimulus completely threw Vanellope’s thought process off. How could she focus while a stranger was grabbing her like this? Though, it wasn’t an unpleasant feeling or anything. In fact, it felt rather nice. Like a slightly rougher massage. The combination of shock and satisfaction made it difficult for the glitch to breathe. Quiet, shallow gasps escaped her mouth as the man grabbed a handful of her.

The other two miners, feeling a bit left out, also began to grope Vanellope’s body. Caressing her face, rubbing her legs, and snapping the straps of her tiny bikini that hid beneath her hoodie. She was small, tiny even. All the Sugar Rush racers were. But this one had a different appeal than the others. She was spunky, but easy to fluster. And who doesn’t love a brat with dirty hair? She was prime “chocolate-only” material.

The two miners in front of her each took one of her hands, gently guiding her towards their crotches. Utterly mystified, Vanellope barely noticed that she was touching the imprint of two gigantic, chocolate cocks though thin cotton briefs. Behind her, the darkest of the three was done being patient. He practically tore off his shirt and underwear, positioning himself directly above the girl. 

*SMACK*

A throbbing rod of dark chocolate smacked Vanellope in the face, with the man’s heavy balls resting on her head. As the luscious aroma of chocolate-y musk filled the girl’s mind, something awakened in Vanellope. In that moment, she couldn’t stop herself. For the first time in the child’s life, lust was in control.

Starting from the spongy tip, the girl ran her small tongue slowly up the man’s cock. A swirl of sweat and bitter chocolate danced on her taste buds. The girl could not believe it. She had never tasted chocolate this good! She ran her tongue across her mouth, coating it with the robust flavor. Her hands began to rub the other two miner’s dicks through their briefs. Even just by looking at the bulges, Vanellope could tell they were packing the same kind of heat. But it wouldn't hurt to check them out herself.

The girl suddenly stood up, pushing the darkest miner’s cock away. She jumped up on the platform situated in the middle of the anti-glitch room and stood proudly.

“Well,” the elated glitch chirped, “let’s get started for real then, shall we?”

Vanellope grabbed the base of her hoodie and pulled it over her head as seductively as she possibly could. Her form was sloppy, but since she was a total novice, it was forgivable. Plus, it was adorable seeing a little white girl try to strip.

Eventually, she managed to pull the top off, revealing the skimpy swimsuit she had chosen to wear. It may have been a last-minute decision at the time, but in hindsight, it was the perfect outfit.

“So, misters,” Vanellope coyly asked. “is this what you wanted to see?”

All of the Sugar Rush racers had disproportionately-sized bodies for their age. They were all preteens, but most ended up looking more like toddlers. Vanellope especially, with her plush tummy and bubbly, round ass. Her hands didn’t even manage to fit completely around the chocolate men’s cocks. And they loved it. While still not legal by any stretch it was the best of both worlds: a preteen’s lust inside a toddler’s body.

The glitch bent over, presenting her puffy cunny and asshole; a single thin string of her swimsuit failing to cover each. The top was similarly ineffective as a covering, barely managing to cover the girl’s nipples. The girl seemed to be becoming a bit bolder after the initial shock had worn off. It didn’t take long for her to revert back to her normal, sarcastic self. And the three chocolate men couldn’t be happier. That bratty attitude of hers was a turn-on.

Getting down on all fours, she began to do a bastardized rendition of a twerk. Again, not the best form. But no one could deny the beauty of watching white cheeks clap for chocolate cock. The child’s baby fat jiggling lightly with the sudden force. It was like a mating call. An effective one.

The two miners in front of her began to take off their shirts as well but stopped themselves before they got to their draws. Vanellope caught on right away.

“Oh? You want me to do the honors?” the elated glitch chirped. “Wweeeelll, I guess I could do that. Ya’ big lazies…”

She began with the milk chocolate man to her right, clinging to the elastic waistband with both tiny hands. The miner was already at full mast and ready to burst. The glitch gently pulled down the briefs, as the first signs of manhood appeared. And at last, it sprung forth, nearly hitting the girl’s nose. The man’s dick was a bit lighter than the dark chocolate rod that had first accosted her, but one wet kiss was enough to prove that it was still delicious chocolate. The man let out an achy groan before she turned to the chocolate man to her left.

“Don’t get antsy! I’ll get to everyone.” The girl said in a playful manner.

Next was the miner on the left, who was also milk chocolate in skin tone. Though, he did have a bit more cocoa in him than most. Vanellope bit her lip as she pulled the man’s briefs down quickly, causing the hard chocolate rod to bounce and gently hit the girl in the jaw. The girl giggled as she grabbed the excited dick with both hands, rubbing it on her cheek.

“I guess I’m the one who’s antsy, huh?” Vanellope admitted coyly.

“Sorry about that…” The girl said sarcastically, staring down the tip of the man’s cock. “Here, let me make it better…”

The girl opened her mouth, her tongue lazily hanging out and drool gently running down, inviting the left milk chocolate man to use it as he pleased. The man did not hesitate for a second, pushing his dick into the girl’s tiny mouth. Greedily sucking at the miner’s tip, Vanellope looked up at the man gratefully. The salty-sweet taste was different than the intense cocoa flavor of the dark chocolate miner’s. But it was still incredible. Intoxicating, even.

As she serviced the man to her left with her mouth, she began thinking how she could pleasure the milk chocolate miner to her right. The glitch was a problem-solver if nothing else. She placed her hands below the two chocolate rods in front of her, one in each hand. Her left hand kept the cock in her mouth steady, while the right hand pumped the girthy cock of the other man. She could barely handle its weight. It had an almost velvety texture to it, soft and silky. Her small hand went from tip to base, as pre-cum began to form.

As she bobbed her head up and down the shaft of one miner and milked the cock of another, the dark chocolate man was tired of waiting. He grabbed Vanellope’s tiny swimsuit bottom and forcefully tore it off. The girl looked over her shoulder, curiosity in her eyes. The dark chocolate miner laid his cock directly between her supple, white ass cheeks. Pre-cum dripped in anticipation, running down the girl’s lower back.

She was a quick learner. While she had no experience, even she knew she was about to get pounded. Without missing a beat, Vanellope arched her back. The ebony rod began prodding her asshole, causing the girl to let out a few muffled moans. With sudden force, the dark chocolate cock entered her. Vanellope was tight, so all the man could do was tease her rim for the time being.

The three chocolate miners knew to start slow with the young girl at first. After all, she was a child. The sexual supremacy of chocolate men was a new idea for an inexperienced girl like her. Before they could properly serve their new cocoa gods, they needed a proper indoctrination.

Fucking the girl from all sides, the three pushed the girl to go further. Slowly, but surely. Bit-by-bit, inch-by-inch, they were turning the white preteen into a proper fuck doll.

And Vanellope was loving it.

She picked up the pace, sucking the milk chocolate cock with newfound vigor. Warm pre-cum entered her mouth for the first time, glazing her tongue. It was sweet and salty, but in a different way than the dicks themselves. This did not taste like any candy she had ever had. No, this was a whole different beast. A masculine flavor, with a creamy texture. The more the liquid danced around the girl’s mouth, the more enamored she became. She wanted more.

All the while, Vanellope’s right hand properly milked the other chocolate cock. Her tiny hands were practically enveloped by the miner’s loose foreskin. The small trail of milk forming at the head were proof enough that the girl was a natural. Each pump caused the dick to pulse in excitement, ready to unleash a torrent of sticky cum all over the girl.

But while the two cocks in front of her were delicious, they weren’t the center of the glitch’s attention. The entire time, her eyes were transfixed on the dark cocoa rod pounding her ass. After a few minutes of fucking, Vanellope learned to relax her muscles to offer more of her warm entrance to the chocolate man. His grunts and sighs were animalistic and powerful. It was music to her ears. How could the glitch have lived without hearing these contented sounds until now? Her body was in service to a man. A chocolate man. A real man. She had come here originally to earn some coins and enter a race, but those desires had been buried beneath a flood of fuzzy, braindead warmth. All she knew was drunk pleasure.

The milk chocolate miner to her right was the first to cum. Positioning his cock directly in front of her, spurts of warm cum shot over her hair and forehead. The thick spunk trailed down the glitch’s face, she could not help but feel like she was marked as the cocoa man’s property. She accepted it happily, like the good little white girl she was.

The man on the left getting blown was not far behind. Giving Vanellope no time to come to terms with her new position in life, he grabbed the girl’s messy ponytail and pushed her throat down onto his cock. With greedy eyes, she looked up at the burly man as salty milk rushed down her throat. Pulse after pulse, she drank each warm shot. The glitch suckled on his tip, to make sure none of the delicious milk went to waste. 

With the two milk chocolate men spent, the dark chocolate man was the only one left to satisfy. Removing the left chocolate man’s cock from her mouth with a satisfying *POP*, Vanellope focused her full attention on pleasuring the dark cocoa rod inside of her.

“I-is that the best you’ve got?” Vanellope teased, egging the man on. “Come on, mister! Go a bit deep-”

But before she could even finish, the dark chocolate miner pushed his full length inside of the girl. The stimulation stopped the glitch dead in her tracks. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth, as she let out an adorable moan. Her tiny tummy bulged slightly as the cock reached the base. The man’s heavy balls swayed lightly, grazing Vanellope’s dripping pussy each swing.

In an instant, the man came, unleashing a flood of warm cum into the girl’s ass. Vanellope purred and moaned as she was filled with the man’s love. She dropped her head and arms, exhausted. As if she was bowing to her new masters. But despite being numb from the stimulus, her round tush stayed raised, plugged with dark chocolate cock.

One of the milk chocolate miners looked at the girl’s contented face and saw an opportunity. He walked over and stood in front of the glitch, dangling his recently-emptied ballsack in front of her face. As if by instinct, she raised her head and began tenderly kissing his balls. Even in her fatigued state, she was ready to serve. She had been properly broken in as a “chocolate snowbunny.” A young white girl that is chocolate only and willing to submit.

“S-so good…” Vanellope quietly cooed through the kisses.

It was all she could really say. And all that really needed to be said.

The dark chocolate man pulled out of the girl’s ass, leaving only a bruised, gaping hole in its wake. Using what little muscle control she had left, Vanellope squeezed the milk out of her. It was laborious, but she managed to push most of it out, leaving a puddle below her.

Taking the milk chocolate miner’s balls into her mouth, the glitch ran her tongue across their width and length, coating them with her saliva. Pushing the two heavy globes out with her tongue, Vanellope took a second to catch her breath. It had been non-stop for the past hour, yet the three miners were already looking to start round two. And so did she.

“Welp, that was fun.” The glitch smugly remarked. “Buuut, I think it’s time for me to go. I’ve got tons of stuff to do tomorrow and it’s getting prrreeety late…”

She was clearly faking, but the three chocolate miners were happy to play along. The dark chocolate man grabbed Vanellope by the waist, throwing her over his shoulder. 

“Gasp!” Said the girl, acting chops in full effect. “Where are you taking me?! Let me go, you brute!”

The man sat down on the platform, sitting Vanellope on his lap. His dark cock snug between the girl’s legs, already erect even after filling the little brat’s ass full of cum. The girl began gently grinding her wet pussy on the man’s rod, simultaneously pumping it with both hands. The two milk chocolate men on either side, ready to jump in.

The glitch very well could’ve asked for money this time around. The men were more than happy to pay her for her “services.” But Vanellope wanted to earn her coins. Fucking chocolate men wasn’t work! It’s what little white girls like her were put in this game to do. The glitch thought about it, and gave the eager miners her answer.

“Weeeellll… maybe just one more freebie…”

[For /2dblacked/]


End file.
